


I Love You Too Much

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Sibling Incest, anatoly lives, no one dies, poly ship, vladimir lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt finds out his two soulmates are siblings and work for Fisk and he may or may not (but he so does) have a kink for the Russian language and the Ranskahov brothers find out their missing soulmate is the Man in the Mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea because of a scene that I will have happen in the next chapter and after I had the mental image I just had to write this. Even though I'm still not done with my other fics. Le sigh.

Soulmates are rare. Or so they say. To have one is a gift. But to have two... Well, people have mixed feelings. Sometimes odd looks are given. Disgusted looks because they don't understand. Jealous looks from those who don't have a name on their body. Looks of happiness from others occasionally.   
  
When a person reaches an age, and it could be from the day they are born to the day they die, a name, or two or more, will paint itself onto a portion of their body. It flows in red lettering usually. Cursive typically.   
  
And people wait and pray for a name. Because who wouldn't want to at least meet their missing half?   
  
Anatoly is curious. And he wouldn't deny wanting to meet his soulmate. Or soulmates. But when he is nine and his brother is born he decides that any soulmate of his will have to love Vladimir too. Because even though this tiny crying newborn has only been out of their mothers womb for less than ten minutes, Vladimir already has Anatoly wrapped around his tiny pudgy finger.   
  
This doesn't ever change.   
  
And when Anatoly is sixteen and sitting in class he feels a burn over his heart. He's excused from class and he goes straight to the restroom to pull his shirt off and look at the name that is now on his body. He gives a small grin as he noticed that it is not just one, but two names right over his heart. He frowns ever so slightly as he reads them though.   
  
_ "Matthew. Vladimir." _  
  
There are many Vladimir's though. It may not be his brother.   
  
But he knows. And he feels disgusted with himself. Because it's his brother. And Vladimir is so young. And he's his brother.   
  
He arrived home later that afternoon and gives a small forced smile to the blonde in the living room. Vladimir makes a face.  _ "What's wrong, Tolik?" _ He asks innocently.   
  
Anatoly just shrugs and makes his way to their shared bedroom.  _ "Nothing Volodya. Do your homework, yes?" _  
  
He doesn't expect for the child to latch onto him, his small arms twined around his middle. And suddenly it's like he's seeing the light for the very first time. His body shakes as it feels like lightning has just coursed its way through his veins.   
  
And he can't deny it. Vladimir is part of his missing half.   
  
_ "Why are you upset, brother?" _ The child asks, face tilted up as he stares at the elder with concern.   
  
Anatoly is shaking and covers his face. _ "It's nothing. Please go do your homework, Vladimir," _ he says softly, almost inaudible to the child.   
  
The blonde gives a pout but finally nods. And after one more squeeze he lets go of Anatoly and moves back to the coffee table to finish the last of his homework. He doesn't notice how close Anatoly is to breaking down and crying.   
  
Anatoly closes the bedroom door and slides down to the floor with his back pressed to it. He takes deep breaths. Has to calm himself. One of his soulmates is his brother. His baby brother. And he knows that that's wrong. He feels disgusted. But at the same time he's so happy because he found one of his soulmates. And he has always loved Vladimir. He'd give the child anything he asked for. He frowns though as he begins to think. There's always the chance that he's not Vladimir's soulmate. And the thought hurts but also relieves him in a way. Shakily he stands back up and makes his way to the small kitchen. He can get dinner started before his parents get home from work.   
  
_ "Tolik? Can you help me with my homework? _ " Vladimir asks with a frown at the math problems. He can start dinner after he helps Vladimir with his homework, he decides as Vladimir gives him the brightest grin ever.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Vladimir is ten and Anatoly is nineteen when their parents die in a car accident. The roads had been covered in ice and they had hit another car and none had survived.   
  
Anatoly held his shaking brother close and pressed kisses to the blond hair as he hummed an old lullaby. He couldn't find it in himself to make the child sleep in his bed, he just allowed for Vladimir to snuggle close every night.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
It's four years later when Vladimir is jerked out of his sleep. It's the middle of the night and there's this odd burn but not a burn feeling on his chest so he gasps and holds a hand over his rapidly beating heart. For an irrational moment he thinks he may be dying. But then he wakes up fully and thinks it may be the soulmate mark finally etching itself onto his skin.   
  
So he grins and runs over the few steps to Anatoly's bed.  _ "Tolik... Tolik wake up!"  _ He whisper yells.   
  
Anatoly groans and rolls over so his back is to the young teenager.  _ "Go back to sleep Volodya." _  
  
The blonde gives a huff and climbs into the bed and begins to shake his brother. Or so he wants to. But as soon as his hand touches Anatoly's shoulder he gasps and shakes in spot. He stares at Anatoly, who had rolled onto his back to stare wide eyed at his gaping brother, in wonder.  _ "Tolik..." _ He breathes out. And suddenly he's just laying on his brother and holding him tightly.   
  
Anatoly sits up and holds the teenager close.  _ "You got your names?"  _ He asks softly, pressing a slightly more than platonic kiss to the blonde's head.   
  
Vladimir gives a small frown and lifts his face from where he's buried it into Anatoly's chest.  _ "Names? More than just yours?" _ __  
  
At his brothers nod he begins to take off his shirt. Both look down.   
  
_ "Anatoly. Matthew." _ Vladimir breathes the names out and Anatoly grins. He's beginning to think that maybe they'll find Matthew and he'll have their names over his heart as well. But the brunette frowns as Vladimir makes a face.  _ "I don't need another soulmate though. I have you!" _ And he's hugging Anatoly tightly once more.   
  
Slowly Anatoly wraps his arms back around Vladimir.  _ "But he'll be looking for us, Volodya." _  
  
And Vladimir looks up at him again.  _ "Us?" _  
  
Anatoly nods his head.  _ "He's mine too. You both are." _  
  
It seems to take a moment for the words to register in Vladimir's head. But then he's sighing.  _ "But you're mine. You're mine, and I'm yours. And we don't know him!" _  
  
The elder brother gives a small smile and has to remind himself that Vladimir is only fourteen; still a child.  _ "But he is still ours. Now," _ he nudges so that his brother is on the edge of the small bed,  __ "go back to sleep. Go on."  
  
Vladimir pouts but lays back down, not taking Anatoly's hint to move back to his own bed, and snuggles up close to his brother. Anatoly doesn't argue. Just falls back asleep.   
  
And when he wakes up in the morning he's at the edge of the bed and Vladimir is sprawled across the rest of the small bed. Anatoly gives a fond huff as he stands up. If they're going to be sharing a bed, which is what he imagines Vladimir will want to do now, then they'll need a bigger bed.   
  
He gives a frown. He'll have to go through his parents room.   
  
The room hasn't been touched in four years.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Matthew is at the gym watching his dad practice fight with another man. He's supposed to be working on homework. He's nine years old and one day he'll learn that he got his names just hours after Vladimir received his. Just a few weeks before he goes blind.   
  
But he lets out a sudden yelp and puts a hand over his heart at the sudden burn feeling.   
  
Jack immediately rushes over to his son. "You okay Matty?" The voice is sort of echo like to Matt but he gives a small nod. His dad obviously doesn't believe him and just says that he's going to take his son home before helping Matt pack up his things.   
  
It's not until they're home and he's in his bedroom that Matt finally takes off his shirt and looks down at his heart and sees it. Two names in red, swirly writing. "Anatoly. Vladimir. Anatoly and Vladimir," he whispers to himself almost breathlessly. And then, "Daddy!" And he's running through the small house to get to the kitchen where his dad is standing over the stove heating up some soup from a can. "Daddy! Dad! Daddy!"   
  
"Woah! What's up buddy?" Jack asks, picking his son up worriedly. But his worry eases as he sees the child grinning and when he gives his son a look over and sees the names he gives a wide grin. "Well look at that. You got your soulmates. Anatoly and Vladimir." Matt giggles as his dad says the names oddly. "Must be European or something."   
  
Matt goes to sleep that night and can't help but to wonder what his soulmates are like. He can't wait to meet them. He imagines that they're imperfect in the most perfect way, because no one is perfect no matter how much you may think they are.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Vladimir is fifteen, almost sixteen, and he sees how hard Anatoly works to keep them fed. To pay the bills. And he hates to see his brother so tired and worn down and he just wants to help. So when he's walking home from school and a man who is slightly drunk offers to pay him for sex... Well he declines for that day because he wants to make sure that he's with Anatoly first.   
  
It takes almost two weeks until Anatoly gives in to his demanding brother. But Vladimir knew that he would. Anatoly always gave him anything he asked for. But Vladimir also knows it's because he'd made his best kicked puppy face and had said,  _ "But Tolik... It's my birthday..." _  
  
So Vladimir is sixteen when he sells himself to this man. And it feels as though he's just stabbed himself. Anatoly feels like he's being punched in the gut while he's at work and doesn't understand why. He sums it up to Vladimir getting into a fight again at school, because they feel what the other feels at times and it's only gotten stronger after the night they spent together, but when he sees his brother and there are no bruises he's not sure what to think.   
  
Unbeknownst to the brothers Matt is jerked from his sleep and he has to wipe his wet cheeks because his heart aches and he doesn't understand why but he won't bother his tired dad with something that he can't even explain.

He doesn't ever ask Vladimir where he's getting the extra money from. For this, Vladimir is thankful.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
A year later and Vladimir is seventeen and Anatoly is twenty-six and they are both lying on the bed with the lights off. Anatoly has an arm thrown over his face and is trying not to make any noises of discomfort while Vladimir looks like he's trying to smother himself with a pillow and is groaning and complaining.   
  
_ "My head hurts!" _  
  
_ "I know." _  
  
A loud groan. _ "No Tolik you don't understand. It feels like everything is on fire. My head hurts!" _  
  
Anatoly just sighs.  _ "Volodya I know. Just try to sleep. It'll pass. It always does. Just sleep." _  
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Matt is twelve when he's laying in his bed at the orphanage; St. Mary's. He hears everything and it's overwhelming him. Sure, it's been like this since the accident but sometimes it's just too much for him to handle. The best way he can think of to explain it is that he now lives in a world on fire.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
The brothers are drunk and Vladimir is just rolling around on the living room floor almost. He's stopped selling himself. He stopped a year ago; when he was eighteen. He'd never told his brother. And now they have resorted to a life of crime and have rapidly become higher ups in the mafia in Moscow.   
  
The blonde drapes himself across his brother and nuzzles the brunette's neck. Anatoly just laughs softly under his breath and holds the blonde closer.  _ "What are you doing, Volodya?" _ He asks softly as his brother begins to nip and kiss his way across the elders neck.   
  
"Is obvious I thought," Vladimir answers back almost teasingly. He grins as Anatoly rolls them so that now he's on top of him and he raises his hips to rub up against his brother. The friction making them both groan in the back of their throats.   
  
"Mm. Your English is getting better," Anatoly mumbles, accent thick as he takes Vladimir's lead to practice the other language.   
  
Vladimir grins brightly. "I have been practicing. Want to know what else I can say?" At Anatoly's raised eyebrow he drags the brunette closer and whispers against his mouth, "Fuck me brat'ya."   
  
Anatoly shudders slightly but smirks. "That wasn't all English, Volodya." But he gives his brother what he asked for anyway. As per usual.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
He's laying in his college dorm studying over torts with Foggy when suddenly his face hurts. It feels as though he's being tortured and a knife is dragging its way across the right side of his face. And he yells and holds onto his face, glasses being tossed to the floor.   
  
Vaguely he hears Foggy moving and holding him and whispering, "Hey. Come on Matty. Breathe. It's okay. Breathe buddy."   
  
And almost distantly he can hear two more people yelling and he can't tell who's in more pain.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Vladimir is twenty-seven when his face is scarred. Anatoly had only been able to comfort him for a few moments before he was dragged away. And he makes up his mind. They are leaving this shit hole of a prison tonight.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Anatoly wanted to stay in Moscow but he agreed with Vladimir. The pull to go to New York was strong. And Anatoly always gave Vladimir whatever he wished for. He walks through the streets of Hell's Kitchen and rolls his eyes as he sees two college students bundled up and laughing, the blind man swinging his cane as he's being lead by the blonde who is waving his free arm around as he talks. They're walking towards him and his arm bumps into the blonde's. They trade apologies and then the two young men are walking away, still laughing and talking.   
  
But once they're gone he frowns. He feels odd. Like he just missed something.   
  
He pushes the feeling away as his phone rings. The caller i.d. showing Vladimir's name.   
  
He's thirty-six when he's missed his other soulmate. And it's eight more years until he sees him again.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
It's dark and Matt is fighting with two men. He's got one knocked down for a moment and he turns and punches the other in the face.   
  
His first reaction is to smirk as he hears a satisfying pop.   
  
His second is to hold his breath because suddenly lightning is coursing its way through his body and he just wants to collapse against the Russian man.   
  
Anatoly is breathing rapidly and staring at the Man in the Mask in wonder, a hand to his nose. "Matthew," he breathes out so softly he wonders how the man heard him.   
  
"I... Who..." And he trails off in thought.   
  
He turns to fight the Russian man behind him who has finally picked themselves off of the floor.   
  
Anatoly takes this as his chance and begins to run out of the building and into the taxi, yelling into his cell phone,  _ "I don't care what he's said, get my brother on the phone now!" _ As he glances into the rear view mirror he sees the man standing by the broken window of the building and he's not sure about his own emotions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt couldn't stop thinking about the lightning feeling that had coursed its way through his body as the skin on his fingers had landed on the skin of the other man's face. He frowned as he continued tapping down the sidewalks as he made his way to work. He'd woken up early, barely slept. He just couldn't think straight. All he wanted was to go find the Russian who had breathed out his name as if he were the man's saving grace.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice until the man was looping their arms together and tugging him along with a quiet, "We are going for walk Matvey or I am shooting someone."   
  
Heartbeat was steady. So he wasn't lying. And that was worrying. And annoying.  
  
And Matt had scowled but went along with the man. Vladimir? Anatoly? He didn't know which, just that it was one of the two. "This is not how you ask your soulmate out on a date," he mutters darkly.   
  
Almost immediately he feels a rush of happiness from the man holding tightly to his arm. "Is that what this is?" The Russian asks in amusement as they stop outside of a loud café.   
  
The blind man flushes slightly but scowls at him. "No, it's not."   
  
His response from the other man is a simple hum before the door is opened and the smell of coffee hits Matt, a shrill ding from the bell above the door, and loud talking from the customers.   
  
Anatoly notices the wince from the younger man and frowns but softly tugs him toward the counter.   
  
A girl grins at the two. "Hi! Welcome to Star Bucks! What can I get you two today?"   
  
Matt sighs. "Mocha cappuccino please."   
  
Anatoly gives a nod. "Uh same thing?" Matt raises an eyebrow at the others hesitance but says nothing.   
  
"Names?"   
  
"Matt."   
  
"Anatoly."   
  
She nods and gives them a final grin. Anatoly leads Matt, who is now smiling softly to himself as he mentally says the others name, and the two sit down at a small table at the back of the café. They sit in silence until their names are called and Anatoly moves to grab their coffees.   
  
Matt pursed his lips as his coffee was pressed softly into his hands. Anatoly takes one sip of his coffee and forces himself to swallow before muttering a swear in Russian. "You and Volodya like sweet things," Anatoly explains at Matt's raised eyebrow.   
  
The blind man frowns slightly. "Volodya?"   
  
A movement as Anatoly nods. "Mm, da. Vladimir."   
  
And Matt frowns now. "You two have met?" And he can almost feel Anatoly's amusement and for some reason this makes him want to hide his face. Somehow he stops himself.   
  
"Da, you could say that," the Russian answers with amusement.   
  
Matt just sips at his coffee. "What do you want?" He finally asks coldly, wanting to get to the point of this sudden meeting, and even though he knows that the other man won't see it, he's still glaring from behind his dark glasses.   
  
He hears the man fidget in spot. "Is wrong to want to meet my soulmate?"   
  
Matt scowls. "You kidnap children. Sell them and women and you think I want meet you? Let alone to be with you? You think that just because we're soulmates this is going to work?" He says it quietly with an undertone of anger.   
  
There's a rustle of fabric as Anatoly just gives a nonchalant shrug. "Then I talk to Volodya and we stop." He says this as if it should be simple to Matt.   
  
"Wha-" Matt licks his lips in shock, can feel as Anatoly stares at his mouth. "What?" He doesn't move, even as Anatoly leans forward.   
  
"I have given Vladimir anything and everything he has ever asked for. You think I would treat you any different?" Anatoly smirks ever so slightly as he noticed the shocked look on Matt's face. "As for this working just because we are soulmates; no."   
  
The younger man frowns and his brows furrow together in confusion.   
  
Anatoly just huffs out a quiet laugh. "Nyet, is still a relationship. So still requires work, Matvey." To him, this is simple.   
  
Slowly Matt nods his head and sips at his coffee. Anatoly just waits a moment more as he stares at Matt in wonder. He's waited so long and finally he has both of his soulmates; his Vladimir and his Matthew; with him and even though the proof is right there in front of him, still sipping on his coffee, he just can't believe it. He needs to hold onto Matt. Wants to bring him to Vladimir, because it just makes sense that they would have the same soulmate along with each other. They've shared everything.   
  
But as he thinks about Vladimir he can't help but frown slightly. Matt raises an eyebrow as he feels a rush of worry wash over him.   
  
"What?" Matt wishes that he could have masked the worry in his voice better. He takes another gulp of his coffee with a light blush dusting his cheeks and nose.   
  
Anatoly gives a small smile but it disappears as he sighs. "I have to tell Vladimir about you."   
  
Matt raises an eyebrow. He can't help the excitement that bubbles up within his chest at the thought of meeting his other soulmate.   
  
The Russian frowns even as he feels Matt's excitement. "Vladimir will not be happy about hearing that you are man in mask, Matvey."   
  
And now Matt has paled slightly and is frowning too.   
  
"He was quite... Upset last night when he heard that it was you who had almost broken my nose," Anatoly continues as he smirks in amusement and even more so when Matt turns his head slightly in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, though he doesn't really know why exactly he's embarrassed; Anatoly had deserved the punch in the face after all.   


  
~oOo~   


  
Vladimir wasn't picking up his phone and it was driving Anatoly crazy. He had found their missing half and his brother was being stubborn and not answering his phone and Anatoly's face hurt from the other man's well aimed punch.   
  
Finally after what felt like forever Anatoly was pulling into the garage and rushing to Vladimir's office, not even paying attention to the other men. He just followed the pull that led him to Vladimir and threw open the office door. _"Why haven't you been answering your phone?!"_ Anatoly yelled in annoyance before slamming the door shut.   
  
Vladimir made a face and barely even had the chance to stand from his desk as Anatoly made his way over. _"What happened to your face? Who dared to lay a hand on you?!"_ The blonde yelled back as his eyes never left the dried blood on Anatoly's face.   
  
The elder brother just scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. _"The man in the mask. Is unimportant! Volodya-"_  
  
_"Unimportant?!"_ Vladimir yelled back, eyes narrowed. _"You are hurt-"_  
  
_"Is nothing-"_  
  
_"-and you think it's unimportant?!"_  
  
Anatoly sighed. _"Volodya-"_  
  
_"I am going to kill this asshole who dared to lay a hand on you!"_ Vladimir yelled before leaving the office, door slamming shut behind him.   
  
The brunette gave a final sigh as he gave a mumble of, _"But he's our Matthew."_  


  
~oOo~   


  
"So don't tell him," Matt says, almost asks.  
  
Anatoly frowns. "I hide nothing from Vladimir. Just like how I will hide nothing from you."  
  
"But you just said you give Vladimir everything, why would I be different," Matt says almost desperately. He still doesn't know Anatoly well enough, let alone Vladimir, to let them know about his identity. Though, it's a bit late for hiding it from Anatoly as the man had found him easily enough and brought him to get coffee. But he can't let Vladimir know about him. Not just yet. He doesn't trust that the two Russian's won't do something to Foggy and Karen. Anatoly winces and looks out the window. "I just..." Matt gives a sigh. "Can't we tell him later? It doesn't have to be today. Right?"  
  
Anatoly groans and covers his face. He doesn't have to see the look that Matt is giving him to know that the man is almost pouting with him. The younger man is using the same tone of voice as Vladimir usually did when he was whining to get his way with Anatoly. _"What am I going to do with you two?"_  
  
The younger man tilts his head in confusion at the Russian language. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
A sigh from the Russian. "Fine. We can wait." The bright grin that Matt gives him makes up for the way that he is conflict with himself.  
  
The two sit in a more comfortable silence now. Both want some sort of contact with the other. Matt wishes he didn't feel the urge to hold onto the other but can't help the feeling. Anatoly just wants to hold the younger man close. Bring him home and have him and Vladimir close. But for now, this is enough for them both.  
  
Matt is able to finish his coffee when his phone rings with a loud but clear, "FOGGY FOGGY FOGGY FOG-" "Hey Foggy."  
  
"Matt just because we have our own practice and we are our own bosses now, does not mean that we get to just pick whenever we decide to come to work."  
  
Matt huffs out a laugh. Anatoly raises an eyebrow as he watches. "I'm on my way now. Be there in a bit." He hangs up and slips the phone back into his pocket.  
  
Anatoly pauses for a moment but follows after the brunette. "I will walk with you," he states simply, leaving no room for discussion.  
  
Matt frowns but nods all the same. Once they're outside Anatoly once again is holding onto Matt's arm, almost leading him but not really, while he holds his coffee in the other hand. "Very nice cover," the Russian states as he watches Matt tap his cane around in front of them.  
  
Matt just raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The other man gestures to the cane. "Pretending to be blind. No one would suspect you of being man in mask."  
  
It takes him by surprise when Matt lets out a loud laugh. "I'm actually not pretending." Through the bond that had was beginning to strengthen the more they were together Matt could feel Anatoly's doubt.  
  
"Then how do you fight?"  
  
Matt smirks slightly. "There are other ways to see. I listen. Smell. Feel the air shift."  
  
There's a hum noise from the Russian as he thinks this over. "What do you do when you are not fighting my men?"  
  
Again, the younger man just laughed softly. “I'm a lawyer."  
  
Anatoly chuckles to himself. "A lawyer who goes against the law at night." Matt frowns but doesn't really deny it.  
  
Soon enough they're outside of the building where Nelson and Murdock's law firm is. Matt expects for Anatoly to leave but is, pleasantly though he wishes he weren't, surprised when the man doesn't, but instead walks with him up the stairs and the office.  
  
Foggy and Karen but looked up in surprise as the door opened and they saw the other brunette standing next to Matt. "Uh hello. Matt?"  
  
"Foggy, Karen this is Anatoly," Matt says. He can almost feel the bright grin that Foggy is giving him.  
  
Anatoly just gives a small smile and a nod before pressing his still warm cup of coffee that he never finished into Matt's hands. "I have to go now, but will see you later Matvey, da?" But he doesn't give Matt a chance to agree or disagree. He just turns and leaves.  
  
Foggy grins as Matt holds the coffee with a confused expression. "Well your soulmate seems nice. Have you met Vladimir yet?"  
  
Matt huffs a laugh and shakes his head. "Can't say I have, Fog." Against his wishes though, he's beginning to wish he'd met them both.   


  
~oOo~   


  
It's silent in the apartment and the bed is cold where Anatoly usually lays next to him Vladimir notices as he wakes up. A glance to the clock on the nightstand shows that it's just past ten in the morning. He sluggishly moves from the empty bedroom and into the living room.   
  
As he sits down on the couch one of the large dogs jumps up next to him. It's not very long when he feels the tug in his chest that signals that his brother is close. The blonde frowns as the door opens. "Where did you go?"   
  
"For a walk. Wanted coffee," Anatoly answers with a wave of the hand.   
  
Vladimir narrows his eyes. "You don't like coffee."   
  
"I was going for a walk and ran into Matthew."   
  
And Vladimir freezes, mouth open slightly as he gapes at his brother. But he quickly grins. "What's he like?"   
  
The slightly shorter man moves to sit on the other end of the couch. "Rather stubborn I think. He's a lawyer." Anatoly laughs softly as Vladimir makes a face. "Irony is not lost upon me, brat'ya, believe me," Anatoly says almost dryly and Vladimir can't help but feel like his brother is hiding something from him. The thought though is ridiculous and he pushes it away; Anatoly hides nothing from him. "He also likes his coffee sweet. Like you do." And now Vladimir grins brightly.   
  
"When do I get to meet him?"   
  
Anatoly rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I did not get chance to tell him how close we are."   
  
The blonde tilts his head slightly in confusion. "Chto?"   
  
"I did not tell him that we are brothers," Anatoly clarifies.   
  
Vladimir groans. "You think he will be upset then?"   
  
The brunette gives a shrug before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Vladimir's forehead. "Is no telling, lyubimyi. But," and now he's smirking as he moves closer to the blonde, "I feel like we should celebrate. We now know where our Matthew is."   
  
Vladimir just grins back and pulls Anatoly closer. "I agree, dorogoi."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Vladimir wasn't happy that Anatoly was leaving to meet with Matthew; "Matt," Anatoly had corrected with a warm grin; without him but he trusted that Anatoly knew best and if the elder Russian said that he would gently ease Matt into their relationship, then again, Vladimir trusted his brother.  
  
And so the younger man was in his office while his brother was setting grocery bags onto a table in an apartment that was rather simple and plain in looks but still comforting in a way. He wasn't sure how, but he just knew that this was Matthew's apartment. And so he made himself at home, with his shoes kicked off in the living room floor and digging out whatever he needed to cook with from the kitchen cabinets.   
  
As the food simmered in the pots Anatoly decided to look around. He frowned ever so slightly as he picked up a bible. He began to flip through the bible, careful not to tear the delicate pages, and saw that there were no printed words but braille dotted the pages. Not very surprising. He placed the book back onto the coffee table and moved back to the kitchen.   


  
~oOo~   


  
Anatoly could feel Vladimir's irritation; probably even without the bond between the two he still would have felt it. The blonde was glaring and scowling at the other man who worked for Fisk. The more the man spoke, the more Anatoly wanted to let Vladimir punch him.   
  
"I know how much your people take pleasure in pain but couldn't you have, I don't know, duck?" The man said sarcastically with a small gesture towards Anatoly's face.   
  
The Russian clenched his jaw but said nothing.   
  
And when Wesley leaves and it's just the brothers and the other Russians making background noise, the two talk quietly.   
  
_"What do we know about the Man in the Mask?"_ Vladimir asks. He frowns as Anatoly gives a barely noticeable pause. But he notices, of course he does. He just doesn't understand why Anatoly would pause.   
  
Anatoly doesn't want to lie but he also can't say anything. He promised Matvey. He can't lie to the younger man either. _"Nothing,"_ he says it slowly. _"Semyon might have found something. But he sleeps like the dead.”_  
  
Vladimir frowns and can tell that his brother, his soulmate, isn't necessarily lying but the he most definitely isn't telling the full truth either. But he says nothing. Just takes Anatoly's word and responds back, _"Jesus rose on the third day. Semyon has slept long enough."_ And he moves away.   
  
The elder can't help the frown he gives but follows the blonde. Just how Vladimir knew he would.   
  
But Anatoly can't shake his uneasiness away, not even as he watches Vladimir ready the needle. Vladimir is annoyed with how nervous his brother seems and can't help but argue with him. _"What are you so afraid of?!"_  
  
_"We were in that hellhole for three years,"_ Anatoly spat out quietly as he held up three fingers, _"from princes of Moscow to shitting in a bucket. I promised myself that if we ever got free, we'd never lose what we had again. Especially not because of pride."_ _  
  
_ _"Back when we had nothing, we agreed on everything."_  
  
Anatoly huffs. _"We have lost our way in this land of riches."_  
  
Vladimir gave a small nod. _"Then let's find it again. Together."_ He waits for Anatoly's nod before pressing the needle into Semyon's chest none too gently. A moment and the blonde is tilting his head. "Are we sure that was epinephrine?"  
  
Anatoly turns to give him a look that plainly says, 'Really? You're asking this now?', but doesn't get the chance to say anything as Semyon begins to cough and choke on the tube in his mouth.   
  
They learn about the woman who helps the Man in the Mask and Anatoly has to push the mild guilt that he feels away, because this will hurt Matthew and he knows that if he could just tell Vladimir then Vladimir would understand and not want to hurt the Man in the Mask either.   
  
But he says nothing. He keeps his word to Matt.   


  
~oOo~   


  
The door opens and shuts quietly and Anatoly just continues to hum to himself as he listens to the footsteps grow closer.   
  
"How did you find my apartment?" Matt asks, more curious than ticked off. "And what is that smell?" He's wrinkled his nose as the smell of many different foods cooking assault his nose.   
  
"Is Borscht. Found your apartment," the Russian trails off as he thinks but just shrugs and says simply, "I am not sure how. Just knew."   
  
Matt frowns. That's concerning if the Russians can find where he lives. If they find out who he is. Foggy. Karen. They could be in danger. The thought makes him tense. Almost as if Anatoly can sense his tension, the man is leaning over the counter and telling Matt to open his mouth. Slowly, Matt does as he's told. And almost gags as the soup is slipped into his mouth on a hot spoon.   
  
Anatoly frowns at the face that Matt makes. "You do not like?" He fails at keeping the disappointment from his tone.   
  
Matt flushes slightly and swallows, pushing away the urge to gag again. "Uh no. I do. It's just a lot of food. Lots of garlic? But it's good." For some reason the thought of Anatoly being upset hurts Matt.   
  
Anatoly frowns at Matt's lie but decides not to say anything on it. "You do not have to eat it."   
  
"No I will. I'm just uh, not hungry at the moment." Matt can almost feel the other man's emotions, can tell that he doesn't believe him, and he hates that he has upset the Russian and he hates how he feels.   
  
The other man just shrugs. "If you say so. I leave it for you then. So how was your day?" Anatoly asked, smiling softly at Matt's confused expression.   
  
"Uh..." Matt shook his head. "It was fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table. "Why are you here?"   
  
"Maybe I missed you," came the cheeky response.   
  
Matt gave a scoff. "You saw me yesterday."   
  
"Mm, but that was yesterday. I told Vladimir I met you," Anatoly said before taking a small spoonful of the soup for himself. He gave a low hum and a small nod of the head as he mentally told himself it was good.   
  
The lawyer frowned and his heart began to race slightly. "You said you wouldn't."   
  
"Ah! I said I would not tell Volodya about you being Man in Mask. Said nothing about not telling him about you at all." The Russian grinned even wider as Matt gave a huff of annoyance. "Vladimir is excited to meet you by the way."   
  
And now Matt is giving a small but dopey all the same grin. "What's he like?" The words are slipping from his mouth much easier than he wishes and he almost, almost but not quite, regrets asking.   
  
The Russian grins back, opens his mouth to answer the younger man's question, but before he can say anything Matt's phone is ringing. And Matt is frowning as he answers the small black phone. "Claire?" And all the blind man hears is her screaming and what he assumes to be Russian being yelled in the background. He turns to face the Russian, an expression of horror on his face that makes Anatoly wince ever so slightly. He hangs up, slips the phone into his pocket, and slowly begins to move.   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
It's asked quietly, almost in shock.   
  
"Me? I did nothing," Anatoly says clearly. Heart rate mostly steady. Not a lie, but not a full truth either. He watches in concern as Matt shakes slightly and he can't tell if it's from fear or anger. "If you would have let me tell Vladimir about you being Man in Mask, the woman would have been left out of this."   
  
Matt gives a harsh glare from behind his dark lenses and practically hisses out, "If she's hurt I'm going to kill you."   
  
He doesn't give Anatoly time to respond, just moves to his bedroom to change and then leaves. He takes his frusturation out on the other Russian men, isn't even ashamed of it and is also oh so glad that Vladimir isn't there because despite what he had told Anatoly he wouldn't actually hurt him or Vladimir. He couldn't. But as he holds Claire close and feels her tears dampening his shirt, he really really wants to at least punch both men in the face. At least once.   
  
And as she's in his apartment he can't tell who's more nervous; him or her. As they talk he feels a strange pull in his chest. On his heart. He needs to be somewhere else. He needs to go. But Claire is hurt and she needs him to be with her.   
  
She frowns as she watches the conflict that expresses itself on his face. "Matt? You okay in there?"   
  
He nods. Then shakes his head with a frown. "I uh..." A deep breath and forced smile. "Met one of my soulmates." And he can feel her disappointment but also her understanding.   
  
Claire wasn't stupid. She'd seen the names over his heart while patching him up. She hadn't really read them though. But she was, against her wishes, beginning to develop feeling for Matt and he was developing feelings for her.   
  
"And that's bad?"   
  
The man shrugs. "One is Vladimir."   
  
Her heart races in fear at the name and he can't help but frown and turn his head away so that she can't see his face. But she takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. "The shit head who had me kidnapped and beat up is one of your soulmates?"   
  
"Unfortunately," Matt replies back dryly before sighing. "There... There isn't a way to get rid of soulmate bonds. Is there?"   
  
She slowly shakes her head. "Not that I'm aware of."   
  
Her answer relieves yet bothers him. On the one hand, he can't stand the thought of his soulmates being who they are. Criminals. Kidnappers. And they had hurt Claire, an innocent woman who had saved his life and he had done nothing but endanger her since she pulled him out of the trash. But then on the other hand he couldn't shake away the feeling he had when Anatoly was near. Of almost being fully complete. How he didn't even know Matt and already he seemed to think the world of him.   
  
Matt sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.   
  
"What's wrong?" Claire asks, concern in her tone. It almost makes him laugh. As hurt as she is and she's still worried for him. He feels as though he doesn't deserve her.   
  
"There's a pull. In my chest..." He trails off with a sigh. "I have to go but I don't know where I need to go."   
  
She frowns as he looks confused and the confusion in his tone and expression remind her of a child. Or a puppy. "Then go?"   
  
The blind man shakes his head. "No. I can't just leave you."   
  
"Matt, if it's your soulmate bond, you need to go. I'll be fine." She gives him a small smile that she knows he won't see but it also reassures her that yes, she will be fine. "I'll go home."   
  
And as she begins to stand up from where she's sitting he shakes his head and places a hand on her knee. "No, you can stay." She gives a shaky nod but stays seated and watches as he leaves.   


  
~oOo~   


  
Anatoly is sure that this is how he will die. In a land far from his home country that had false promises of a new beginning. He can't help but think of Vladimir and Matthew as he's being thrown to the ground and Fisk is breaking his wrist. He hopes that they will find each other. The thought of wither being alone and hurting because of him makes his heart ache.   
  
But the thought of both of his soulmates, of a life they could have together, it makes him suck up his pride and beg Wesley to help him. But the man ignores him and the last thing he thinks of before falling unconscious is of Matthew smiling at him from earlier and Vladimir laughing about something that feels like so long ago.   
  
He doesn't hear as Wesley suggests they just leave him to bleed to death. Doesn't hear as Fisk just breathes heavily and grunts his reply. Doesn't hear the cars drive away. And he doesn't hear Matt calling his name out ten minutes after Fisk is gone.   
  
Matt is on his knees and shaking Anatoly slightly, listening to his heart beat. He licks his lips and has to fight to keep himself calm. He needs to take the man to the hospital but he can't. But Claire is at his apartment, maybe she can help. Matt feels as though a part of himself is in pain as he holds Anatoly close.   
  
Unknown to either of them Vladimir is at his and Anatoly's apartment, laying in bed and waiting for Anatoly's return. He's frowning as the time progresses and Anatoly is still not there and for some reason he's got a killer headache and his heart aches.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Everything sounds like it's at the end of a tunnel when Anatoly begins to wake up. He has to blink his eyes repeatedly to grow accustomed to the light from the sign outside the window. He almost brings his hands up to rub at his eyes but stops and lets out a hiss of pain as his wrist moves wrong. And that's when he remembers fighting with Fisk.   
  
"-atoly?! Anatoly?!"   
  
It's being mumbled, or maybe it's being yelled and he just can't tell. But either way the echoey voice makes him wince and squeeze his eyes shut again.   
  
"Matt! Matt, calm down! He's okay. He's waking up!" A new voice. A woman.   
  
Matt...   
  
The name made him almost grin. Matthew. But who was she? And why was she here? A look over and... And why did she have her hands on his soulmate?   
  
"Get your hands off of him," he grumbled out in what he thought was English but apparently wasn't.   
  
The dark haired woman just frowned but didn't move or say anything. Matt just gave a relieved grin. The blind man's grin caused for Anatoly to give a small smile back but it didn't stay on his face for long. There was a sharp pain in his wrist and his head was pounding. His throat felt almost swollen.   
  
She didn't move any closer to him, just a bit closer to Matt. Even though Anatoly wasn't really in any condition to be moving around, she still didn't trust him. And soulmate or not, Matt would kick his ass if need be she was sure of it.   
  
But she moved back a bit as Matt moved forward to hover worriedly over Anatoly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked worry lacing his voice and his expression.   
  
A grunt and wince from the Russian as he tried and failed to move. "Da."   
  
Matt moved forward worriedly. "Da? That means yes? Right?"   
  
Anatoly let out a pained laugh. "Your accent is awful," he mumbled, accent heavier, before he pulled Matt down the rest of the way and pressed his lips against the younger man's.   
  
When he drew away and fell back to the couch he couldn't help but to give a content sigh and small grin as he felt the familiar but different shockwaves that coursed through his being. So much like the way he felt when he would kiss Vladimir, but at the same time so unique to Matt.   
  
Matt couldn't help but to open his mouth slightly in shock and he half expected for the kiss to deepen. But it didn't. Anatoly was already falling asleep again, leaving Matt to shake just a bit as he felt the shock in his body, the bond between the two feeling just a bit stronger now. Matt felt the back of his neck heat up as he remembered Claire was sitting on the floor behind him.   
  
He wants to apologize. But, "That was unexpected," Matt says instead. Claire just makes a scoff like sound but he can feel her amusement.   
  
The woman stands up, winces slightly as she moves wrong, and manages two steps towards the door before Matt comes back to himself and asks, "Where are you going?"   
  
Claire frowns. "I'm going home Matt. If he gets any worse, call me, but I need to go home."   
  
Matt gave a slow nod and turned back to Anatoly.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
'Whatever I am laying on is the most uncomfortable thing since Utkin,' Anatoly thought with a scowl as he slowly sat up.   
  
"I'd be careful moving if I were you."   
  
The voice was familiar and Anatoly grinned despite the pain as he recognized it as Matt's.   
  
"You were pretty beat up last night. Claire helped look you over and bandage you up. You know Claire right?"   
  
Anatoly frowned as Matt sounded more annoyed now but didn't stop making his way over to the table.   
  
"You guys had her kidnapped and beat up."   
  
Anatoly winced as he slowly sat down at the table. "You are still upset about that?"   
  
Matt just gave a dry look towards Anatoly's direction. "Not at all."   
  
A sigh of relief from the Russian. "Oh good."   
  
Matt nearly dropped his cup of coffee as his jaw dropped. "I was being sarcastic!"   
  
Anatoly makes a humming noise in thought; really it's just to let Matt know that he heard him but doesn't care too much. His head hurts. His heart aches. "Vladimir?" It's whispered as he rubs a hand over his heart in worry. He can feel anger and worry so strong it almost makes him sick.   
  
The younger man frowns, brows furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry?"   
  
"I need to... Vladimir," Anatoly says, shakily standing once more with a wince and a gasp of pain.   
  
This makes Matt move quickly and he's lightly pushing Anatoly's shoulders to make the man sit back down. "We'll go to Vladimir once you can stand without shaking. I promise."   
  
"We?" It's said almost bemusedly and Anatoly can't help but grin as Matt flushes.   
  
But the blind man gives a timid nod. "Yeah. We."   
  
A pause as this sinks in for them both. And then a softly asked, "We can tell him everything then?"   
  
Matt gives a sigh but nods all the same. And his eyes widen as he's pulled down slightly so that Anatoly can press a quick kiss to his forehead.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Anatoly thinks that his favorite part of being with Vladimir is definitely the kissing. He loves the kissing, giving and receiving.   
  
He's got the blonde pinned under his body in the bed, one hand cupping the sixteen year old's cheek, the other gripping Vladimir's leg close to his waist. He gives a soft nip to Vladimir's lips as he feels the smirk pressed against his mouth.   
  
_ "You are amused?"  _ He asks, breathing slightly heavier and heated against Vladimir's neck.   
  
The blonde gives a noncommittal shrug. _ "I thought you said we were going to do more than just kissing?" _   
  
Anatoly smirks and tugs at Vladimir's shirt and his brother is more than happy to comply, to sit up and take his shirt off.  _ "Patience is a virtue Volodya." _   
  
An annoyed huff.  _ "A virtue that I do not have, Tolik." _ The pout on his face is more adorable than it should be to Anatoly. Vladimir lets out a gasp as he's pushed back into the mattress, a light flush on his cheeks as he stares up at Anatoly who is giving an amused smirk.   
  
_ "Then I will have to teach it to you, yes?" _   
  
Vladimir doesn't say anything, just gives a wide grin and a surprised gasp as Anatoly begins to kiss and nip his way down his chest to his hips. And as his jeans are dragged off and Anatoly takes him into his mouth Vladimir can't help the sound that slips past his lips.   
  
_ "Tolik!" _   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Vladimir calls and calls and calls again and just hopes for an answer. But he continues to receive none. And he's fighting down his panic. Has to remain calm. Because Anatoly is fine and alive and probably with their Matthew; their Matt. And that's why he's not picking up the phone even though it's Vladimir calling.   
  
But when Sergei hands over Anatoly's cellphone with a cracked and broken screen and drops of blood dried between the cracks and a bloody black mask, he's filled with the most firey hot rage.   
  
The Man in the Mask has hurt his brother. Or worse, killed him. And Vladimir blames himself and yells out, "I want his head!"   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Anatoly is still rubbing at his heart with a concerned frown and wincing every so often. "How can you not feel it?"   
  
His question is asked breathlessly and quiet. As if he didn't mean for it to slip out and he can't help but be surprised when Matt turns to him, brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
"Feel what?"   
  
The Russian shakes his head and moves closer to Matt so that they're facing each other on the couch and places his palm against the blind man's chest. "Right here. It hurts, da?"   
  
Matt gives a shrug. "A bit, yeah, but I mean you're hurt so of course I feel it."   
  
Again Anatoly just shakes his head, doesn't remove his hand from over Matt's racing heart. "Nyet. Something is wrong with Vladimir. I know it. I have to go to Vladimir."   
  
Matt grabs a hold of his arm to keep him from moving. "I'll go. You stay. Just tell me how to get there." He can feel Anatoly's reluctance. "You need to rest. I'm honestly shocked that you haven't got a concussion."   
  
Anatoly gives a sigh and a raised eyebrow as he looks Matt over. "You are going in that?"   
  
"Are you seriously making fun of my clothes right now?"   
  
"You are in your Man in Mask clothes Matvey!" Anatoly snaps back with an eyeroll.   
  
There's a momentary silence between them. Then, "Oh. Well what's the worst that can happen anyway?"   
  
"You could get shot," Anatoly responds dryly.   
  
Matt just waves a hand dismissively. "If I can dodge a wrench, I can dodge a bullet."   
  
"What?"   
  
The blind man snorts out a laugh but shakes his head as he slips his mask over his face. "Nothing."   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
There's a pull in his chest and Vladimir can't tell if it's because Anatoly's close, even though he doubts this, or because maybe it's Matthew. He suspects that it may be Matthew because the bond doesn't feel nearly as strong as it does between himself and Anatoly. And this makes him worry because,  _ 'Why would Matthew be so close to the garage at this time of night?' _ He thinks this right before the man working for Gao pushes a button and suddenly there's fire and smoke and screams of pain everywhere.   
  
Before he even gets a chance to worry about Matthew, Sergei is dragging him out of the building.   
  
There's still a pull. Matthew is alive and still so close and,  _ 'Why is Matthew so close?' _   
  
The blonde lets out a yell as he's being jumped on and punched in the face. The yell turns to a gasp though as he feels the electric shock throughout his body. Matthew. He looks over, doesn't know what he's expecting but the Man in the Mask is definitely not it.   
  
"You know, when I first met Anatoly," the man says almost breathlessly, "I had punched him in the face too. Thought I'd give you both the same greeting."   
  
The smirk on his face makes Vladimir's blood boil and he slowly pushes himself to a standing position.  _ "I am going to kill you for killing my brother! Soulmate or not!" _ __  
  
Matt gives a frown. "I did not understand a single word that you said."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm so sorry this took so fucking long to get out oh my god forgive me...  
> Life got a bit hectic and I could only write crack in an effort to keep myself from going crazy. Recently my grandmother, who I was very close to, passed and I just was unable to really work on something that was non crack and or fluff. Hopefully, I'll be able to write the next few chapters quicker than this one so *fingers crossed* and thanks for being so patient with me and I'm sorry that this chapter is poo.

Anatoly coughed harshly as it felt like there was smoke in his lungs, burning the back of his already sore throat. The realization that he was feeling, very strongly at that, what Vladimir was feeling, was not very comforting; his brother was hurt and he wasn't there to help him. The knowledge that Matt was though, was not very comforting either.  

Soon enough he feels a sharp pain in his side and he drops the glass he was holding onto. Doesn't feel the cold liquid of the water on his feet. He gives a scowl out the window and thinks to himself, ' _It's going to be a long night, isn't it?_ '

 

~oOo~

 

Vladimir wakes up and lets out a low groan of pain. His groan becoming more annoyed though as he looks over at the Man in the Mask; Matthew; Matt; Matvey. The names race through his mind in a flurry before he shoves the thoughts away. He can sense the others worry and it makes him want to comfort yet yell at the man before he's spitting out a curse. 

Matthew frowns and moves forward slightly in worry. "Don't move," he warns, "you've been shot. 

Vladimir huffs and snaps back, " _Fuck off._ "

And now Matt is giving a smirk and Vladimir wants to punch him in the face but also not really and that makes him even more angry. 

"Well that sounds bad but I don't speak asshole."

The blonde scowls and huffs and groans as he slowly raises himself into a sitting position. "I am going to kill you for killing moy brat'ya, mudak!" But even as he says the words his heart aches because he couldn't hurt Matt; not his other missing half. 

Matt frowns at the lie and the words. But his hurt is quickly replaced by aggravation. "I haven't killed anyone. And I don't know who your brother is."

And now Vladimir is frowning. "Anatoly! You killed him?" He sounds doubtful now. 

"What? Wait... Wait what? Anatoly?" Matt feels his face pale slightly. "Our..." And he trails off, suddenly feeling lightheaded. 

Vladimir let out a groan. "He was supposed to tell you that we are brothers." He gives Matt another look over and gives an annoyed huff. "He did not say that you are Man in Mask."

Slowly Matt gives a nod and crosses his arms. "We need to get out of here. So I can kick his ass."

Vladimir rolls his eyes. "Suck my dick." He raises an eyebrow as Matt smirks and can't help but to give a smirk of his own.

But his heart is slowing and Matt is frowning and calling out his name. Not that Vladimir can hear him. 

 

~oOo~ 

 

Anatoly places a hand over his heart and frowns. When he focuses he can feel Matt's heart racing and Vladimir's slowing and the realization of what that implies almost makes him crash to his knees in the middle of the kitchen. 

There's a sharp, blinding pain in his side all of a sudden and he can't stop himself from letting out a yell of pain even though he's not the one being burned. After a moment he gasps and waits and breathes out a sigh of relief and sends a quick mental prayer of thanks to anyone or anything that is out there that his brother is breathing once more. 

 

~oOo~

 

Vladimir blinks in confusion and winces as he tries to sit up. A look over to Matthew and he sees the man tying up an unconscious cop. He scoffs and says a simple, "You have been busy."

He ignores as the other man says that the building is surrounded. But glares as Matthew tosses a gun away. "We could have used that!" He yells out, biting down on a groan of pain. 

"I don't do guns."

"I do," Vladimir huffs out. He scowls back as the man scowls at him as he picks up a pipe. "Oh great," he scoffs out, laying back down. "Little stick is much better."

At Matt's unamused look Vladimir let out a loud groan of, "Tolya our soulmate is a little bitch."

Matt pushes down the urge to punch Vladimir in the face. 

They're fighting again soon enough though and both can feel Anatoly's anxiety, though Vladimir can feel it stronger than Matt can. They ignore the feelings. And soon they're crashing through the floor, Vladimir gripping Matt's wrist in an odd attempt to try and protect Matt from getting hurt. It didn't really work, but Matt couldn't help but feel his heart ache in a way that he was coming to associate with caring for the Russians. 

And his heart feels as thought it's stopping as he hears Vladimir's stop. 

 

~oOo~

 

Once more, Anatoly feels many things as Vladimir's heart ceases to beat. His own heart feels as though it's being ripped right out of his chest. There is no air and he's choking on tears. The light is gone. There is no light or love in the world anymore. 

He can't stop himself this time; he crashes to the floor in the living room and lets out a loud, pained yell as he cries. His brother. His soulmate. His other half of his very being. Vladimir. He's no longer breathing. And the only thing keeping Anatoly from throwing himself out of the window in pure and utter despair is that he can still feel Matt. Even though it's faint, he can still feel Matt's heart racing. 

And suddenly everything is alright in the world again because he can feel Vladimir too and God he just needs to hold the taller blonde in his arms more than he needs the very air in his lungs. 

He stays in his position on the floor. Waits for moments or hours, he doesn't even know. But finally he's moving to lay on the couch and instantly regretting it because this couch is so uncomfortable but he's going to lay here and wait for his soulmates to walk through that door. 

He is going to make sure that both Matt and Vladimir are alright and then he is going to beat them with a pillow for scaring him all night. The bastards.

 

~oOo~

 

"I think... maybe I stay."

Matt feels as though he's being punched in the gut as Vladimir's words and their meaning sinks in. Then he's shaking his head and thinking to himself, ' _No. I'm not leaving you. Please don't do this. No_ ,' even as the Russian and he continue to quietly, tiredly, banter. 

But Matt gets his way in the end. He's dragging Vladimir by the arm, carying most of the Russian's weight, all the way back to his apartment where he knows the other Russian is at because he can feel Anatoly it in his very being and he just doesn't understand how. Vladimir complains the whole time in a mix of slurred Russian and English and Matt can't help the way his heart races or feels as though it's skipping a beat as the foreign words slip from Vladimir's lips easily. 

He decides that he can push away the thought that he may have a turn on for foreign languages for a later date. Because that may be a turn on for him but having a bleeding and cursing soulmate in his arms is a bit of a turn off. Mostly because Vladimir is bleeding and cursing at him. 

The apartment door is jerked open and Matt and Vladimir let out yelps of pain as they are both pulled by the necks of their shirts into the apartment. Anatoly slams the door shut behind them and just holds Vladimir flush against his chest. A moment and he's tugging Matt into the embrace as well. And the brunette grins tiredly as he feels both Vladimir and Matt relax into the almost awkward hug. 

The three slip to the floor, never once letting go of each other as they move. And Anatoly presses a quick kiss to Vladimir's throat and squeezes Matt tighter. 

"We sleep now, da? Then I kill you both come morning for scaring me so bad," Anatoly breathes out, relief dripping from his tone like water.

Vladimir scoffs and mumbles something kn Russian under his breath but doesn't loosen his own vice like grip on his brother. Matt huffs out a laugh but doesn't try to move just yet. He'll deny that he pressed himself closer to the Russians. 


End file.
